Taking Chances
by annawinsten
Summary: AU: Annie can't stand Finnick. Now, their camp counselors together. Peeta is trying to get Katniss to be with him, but his plan is not going well. Gale is trying to get his girlfriend, Madge, to stay with him, but failing. Cato Hadley cheated on his girlfriend, Clove, last summer and is determined to get her back. Now their all on a team together. Which relationships will last?


Annie

I think the world is screwing with me.

In fact, I think _someone _must be out to get me if they think that I could spend the summer with that _idiot.  
_Finnick Odair is the most self-centered, arrogant excuse for a man I've ever met. And he just so happens to be a camp counselor with me.  
I thought that signing up for this camp would get me _away _from him for the summer, but it is just my luck that Finnick is here to.  
Now, I'll have to deal with him and his group of soon-to-be mini Finnick's.

This year was the first year I'm eligible to be a counselor, so I signed up to be the District 4 Female Counselor. Finnick just happened to be the male.  
Like I said, this is just my luck.  
Now, I now it may seem like I hate him, but I don't. I don't _hate _him. I dislike him with burning passion, but I can't hate him.  
That doesn't stop him from hating me though. I don't know why he decided to make me his target, but ever since primary school I've been the victim to most of his pranks.

The longest running one is his 'undying love' for me. He thought that one up when we were 14, and here we are 4 years later and he still says its real.  
Like I'd ever believe him.  
But, I have decided that I, Annie Cresta, will not let Finnick Odair ruin this summer for me.

~  
He's staring at me. I turn away from him and start playing with the tips of my hair. As much as I don't like him, and as much as I don't care what he thinks, it still makes me self conscious when he does that. He did it all the time in high school. It's part of his sick joke and I hate it.  
All the counselors were waiting for the kids to arrive and he wouldn't stop looking at me.

Jackass.

"Annie, listen!" She yelled, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at her.  
"I'm listening" I lied, trying to sound convincing. "Yeah, right" She rolled her eyes and moved from of her hair away from her face. "So, why does Odair always stay at you? Did something go on back in District 4?" She smirked, making me feel infuriated and slightly nauseous. Finnick and me? Yeah right, that wouldn't happen if he was the last man on the planet.

I started to laugh at the thought. It was so ridiculous. "Never in a million years would that happen, Johanna" Can't she realize how ridiculous that was?  
"Uh-huh, I'm sure. By the way he's ALWAYS staring at you, I can totally tell there is nothing there"  
I shook my head, writing a note to myself to yell at Finnick for staring at me again. "Yeah, if that something is that I can't stand him and he can't stand me, then you're totally right"

Johanna rolled her eyes at me and then the buses started arriving. "Finally!" Johanna yelled, hopping up from the lunch tables, "They take forever". I decided not to mention that they are coming from Districts thousands of miles away, and stood up with her.  
The kids started pouring out of the buses.  
We waited until Effie, the co-head counselor for the camp to give them their cabin assignments. That is our cue to go to the cabins and wait for kids.

"Cresta!" Ugh, why'd he have to try and talk to me now? "What do you want Finnick?" I asked, walking a little faster.  
The sooner I get away from him, the better. "So, you and me are counselors together? I heard _crazy _things happen in the counselors lounge"  
He winked at me, and I glared, trying to draw attention away from the heat coming to my face.  
"Go away!" I said, swatting him on the arm.

"Oh, ouch that hurt" He said sarcastically. "I wish it had" I mumbled under my breath, "Hey look! There's your cabin. Bye bye!" I yelled, smiling and waving to him. He gave me cute little smirk before jogging to his cabin.  
Crap, I think I might've called him cute. I'd be lying if I said he was hideous, but he'd be a lot more attractive if he was a bit more humble.  
I shook my head and headed toward my cabin, which was across from his. So much for keeping guys and girls apart.

I waited in my cabin for a few minutes before the girls came in.

"Hi!" I smiled, getting up from one of the bunks beds. They all waved to me and I gestured for them to come in. "You guys can start unpacking if you want, and you can choose a bed. I'm Annie Cresta by the way. District 4"

They all smiled at me before starting to call the beds. "I call top bunk!" "You suck!" "Get of the fucking top bunk, I called it!" "Fuck you!" Were just some of the things being said. I could tell these girls were familiar with each other.  
"Glimmer, you suck. Move!" One girl yelled, 'Glimmer' off the bed.  
"Fine, I'll get the bottom bunk and I can't wait to see you fall off, Clove" Glimmer said, smirking and settling on the bottom bunk. I watched as they all sat on their beds, once the fighting died down.

"So, again, I'm Annie. I'll be, like, the leader here in this cabin. How about I get to know your names?" I asked. "I'm Glimmer" The blonde one said. Glimmer, thats totally a District 1 name. "Clove" The one above her said. She has black hair and jaded green eyes. "Katniss" She had dark brown hair, olive-like skin, and grey eyes. "I'm Madge" This one had blonde hair that was tied up in a ribbon. She also had big blue eyes. "And I'm Finch." (Foxface) She had red hair and fox-like features.

"Nice to meet you guys. We have some free time before we have to get going, so lets get to know each other..."

~  
"And now he's practically in love with me!" Glimmer finished another story about how she has so many adoring boys on call.  
I didn't like Glimmer very much.  
She seems to self-involved, much like another person I know. Finnick and her would be perfect together.  
"Thank god she stopped talking!" Clove yelled, earning a glare from Glimmer.  
What I've found out in the last hour was that Clove hated Glimmer, Glimmer hated Clove, Katniss and Madge were friends with Clove and therefore hated Glimmer, Glimmer was enemies with Clove so therefore hated Katniss and Madge, and Finch was stuck in-between.

I looked at the clock and saw it was time for us to meet at the Head Cabins so we can see what we're doing this week.  
My whole cabin was walking out, just as Finnick's whole team of arrogant pigs walked out of theirs.  
Oh the joy.  
"Annie!" Finnick yelled, a smirk plastered on his face. "I was just telling these lovely lads about you"

I gave him a sarcastic smile, "Lucky for these girls, I told them nothing about you. I wouldn't want them having nightmares"  
He just kept on smiling, I hate when he does that, "Like I'd be the one they'd have nightmares about. I mean, they're the ones that are going to see you wake up. That can't be a pretty sight."

I gave him a smile, "I bet you it is better than how you look now. It really is scary to look at you. In fact, we better go before you scar us for life." I started walking away, and Katniss, Madge, Finch, and Clove caught up with me. Glimmer, on the other hand, stayed to flirt with Finnick.  
Gross.  
"Ugh, slut" Clove moaned under her breath. When we get back to the cabin, I'll find out why she hates Glimmer.  
Although, I can tell why.

"What's up with you and...Finnick? That's his name right?" Katniss asked.  
My blood started boiling at the sound of his name. "Yep thats him. And its nothing. We're just from the same district but I wish he lived on another planet"  
"I can relate" Clove said, glaring at something, or someone. Yeah, I really need to talk to her.

Once we got to the Head Cabin, our group sat down at a table and waited for Effie and Haymitch to announce the week's events. Effie was an overly hyper lady from the Capitol who likes to dye her hair and Haymitch is a drunk from District 12.  
The perfect combination.  
"So, I'm guessing you guys aren't very friendly with Glimmer?" I asked. This caused a reaction from Clove.  
"Good guess. How'd you know?" She asked sarcastically.  
I laughed a bit but Madge starting explaining things, "We've had differences in the past summers" She looked at Clove.

"Differences? She's a cold hearted bitch" Clove scoffed. "Speak of the devil," Finch whispered.  
Glimmer walked in, clinging onto Finnick, who was probably loving every second of the attention, and a very tall, muscular boy. He had blonde hair and was freakishly huge so he has to be from District 2. He looked like he'd rather be any other place but there.  
Glimmer sat at the table next to us, with the guys.  
She kept giggling and twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes, it was gross to watch.

"Welcome to Camp Campers!" Effie's high pitched voiced boomed. She was up at the stage, standing with a very drunk Haymitch leaning on her. How is he still working here?  
"This is the 74th year this camp has been open and we would love to say thank you to each and every camper here for staying with us every summer. As you all know, we like a bit of competition here at the District Camp so we've paired each cabin together, and then the two cabins will be allies in the little competition. The teams with the most points at the end of the summer will get to celebrate with a special party." She turned to Haymitch and handed him a list, "Would you go put that up on the board?"

Drunkenly, Haymitch managed to fall of the stage. Idiot.  
"Okay, never mind you" Effie said, grabbing another paper. "The teams are..." I wasn't listening, I couldn't listen. No one at our table could.  
All we could here was Finnick and Glimmer's flirting at the next table.  
I felt myself starting to glare at them.  
Why? Don't ask me, I don't know why.  
All I know is I don't like them together.

"And our final team is the District 4 Counselors, Finnick and Annie! All events will start tomorrow!"

Okay, its official, the world really _is _screwing with me.

**Okay yay! I finally published this! I've had the idea of this story for awhile and I'm glad I'm finally writing it! The characters might seem a bit OOC, but it is an AU so its expected.  
Just so you know, I don't hate Glimmer! I love Glimmer so much, this is just how she is in the beginning.  
Thank you so much to anyone who is reading and reviewing and favoring this. It means a lot to me.  
**

**Also, I've never been to summer camp so I don't know how its supposed to work but I'm trying.  
The couples in this are:**

**Finnick/Annie  
Peeta/Katniss  
Gale/Madge  
Cato/Clove  
and most likely Glimmer/Marvel, but if you want Foxface/Marvel I'll consider it.**

**Make sure to read and review and I'll write more!**

**Ariana xxx.**


End file.
